Phosphodiesterases (PDEs) hydrolyze the second messenger molecules cAMP and cGMP to affect cellular signaling. At least 11 families of PDEs exist, some of which (PDE3,4,7,8) are specific for cAMP, and others (PDE5,6,9) for cGMP. Further family members (PDE1,2,10,11) have dual specificity. A recent publication demonstrated a role for PDE7 in the activation and/or proliferation of T cells (Li, Yee and Beavo, Science 283:848-851, 1999). Resting T lymphocytes express mainly PDE3 and PDE4. However, upon activation, T cells dramatically upregulate PDE7 and appear to rely on this isozyme for regulation of cAMP levels. Removal of the ability to upregulate the production of PDE7 protein by anti-sense oligonucleotides inhibited the proliferation and IL-2 production along with the maintenance of high concentrations of intracellular cAMP in CD3×CD28 stimulated T cells.
A PDE7 inhibitor is defined herein as a compound for which the IC50 of the compound in a PDE7 inhibition assay is less than 20 micromolar (preferably less than 10 micromolar, more preferably less than 5 micromolar, most preferably less than 1 micromolar). The PDE7 IC50 of a selective PDE7 inhibitor should be less than one-tenth the IC50 of said compound in all of the following PDE assays: PDE1, PDE3 and PDE4 (more preferably the PDE7 IC50 of a selective PDE7 inhibitor should be less than one-twentieth the IC50 of said compound in the following PDE assays: PDE1 and PDE3, most preferably the PDE7 IC50 of a selective PDE7 inhibitor should be less than one-hundreth the IC50 of said compound in a PDE3 assay).
Several isoforms of PDE1 have been identified and are distributed in heart, lung, and kidney tissue, as well as in circulating blood cells and smooth muscle cells. PDE1 inhibitors have demonstrated potent vasodilator activity. Such activity would represent an undesirable side effect in a therapeutic agent with the utilities listed in this patent for a PDE7 inhibitor. The PDE3 family of enzymes are distributed in several tissues including the heart liver, and platelets. PDE3 inhibitors have demonstrated potent cardiac iotropic activity. Such activity would represent an undesirable side effect in a therapeutic agent with the utilities listed in this patent for a PDE7 inhibitor. Several isoforms of PDE4 exist, and these are expressed in a wide variety of tissues including heart, kidney, brain, the gastrointestinal track and circulating blood cells. PDE4 inhibitors have demonstrated clinical utility for COPD, and have also been suggested to have utility for rheumatoid arthritis, and multiple sclerosis, and to possess anti-inflammatory activity. The utility of PDE4 inhibitors has been limited to some extent by their propensity to cause emesis. As such there are circumstances where it would be desirable to develop PDE7 inhibitors, which have a degree of selectivity against PDE. A selective inhibitor of PDE7 is expected to have broad application as an immunosuppressant in T cell-mediated diseases. PDE7 inhibitors will act at a different stage of the T cell signaling process compared to current immunosuppressants by inhibiting a very early stage of the T cell activation cascade. A selective inhibitor of PDE7 is also expected to have a decreased potential for clinically significant side effects compared to current immunosuppressants, therefore the primary disease indications are solid organ transplantation (SOT) and rheumatoid arthritis. Additional indications may include IBD, psoriasis, asthma and lupus.
A dual PDE7-PDE4 inhibitor (PDE4/7 or PDE7/4) is defined herein as any compound which has an IC50 in both a PDE7 and a PDE4 inhibition assay of less than 20 micromolar (preferably less than 10 micromolar, and more preferably less than 5 micromolar and most preferably less than 1 micromolar), and an IC50 in a PDE3 inhibition assay which is at least 10 times higher than the IC50 of the compound in the PDE7 assay (more preferably at least 20 times higher than the IC50 of the compound in the PDE7 assay, and most preferably at least 100 times higher than the IC50 of the compound in the PDE7 assay). A dual PDE4/7 inhibitor should have a ratio of inhibition or PDE7 IC50 divided by PDE4 IC50 of between one-tenth and 100. Inhibitors that exhibit such a ratio of inhibition include those that inhibit PDE3, PDE4 and PDE7 as described above, and further inhibit PDE1 at an IC50 at least 10 times higher than the IC50 of the compound in a PDE7 assay (more preferably at least 20 times higher than the IC50 of the compound in the PDE7 assay, and most preferably at least 100 times higher than the IC50 of the compound in the PDE7 assay). Preferred dual PDE7-PDE4 inhibitors further include those compounds that inhibit PDE3, PDE4 and PDE7 as described above, and further suppress both T cell proliferation, and TNF-alpha secretion from either THP-1 monocytes or human peripheral blood mononuclear cells at a level of less than 20 micromolar.
“Leukocyte activation” is defined herein as any or all of leukocyte (T cell, monocyte macrophage, neutrophil etc.) cell proliferation, cytokine production, adhesion protein expression, and production of inflammatory mediators. This is mediated in part by the action of PDE4 and/or PDE7 depending on the particular leukocyte under consideration.
Examples of leukocyte activation associated or leukocyte activation mediated disorders include transplant rejection, graph verses host disease, and autoimmune disorders, such as rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, juvenile diabetes, COPD, asthma, and inflammatory bowel disease, T-cell mediated hypersensitivity diseases, ischemic or reperfusion injury, and T-cell proliferative disorders.
Dual PDE4/7 inhibitors would be expected to block the T cell component of a disease as well as possess anti-inflammatory activity. Thus a dual PDE4/7 inhibitor which is not significantly limited by emesis, may be more effective than either a selective PDE4 inhibitor or a selective PDE7 inhibitor in a variety of disease states such as rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, COPD and multiple sclerosis.
Development of either selective PDE7 inhibitors, or dual PDE7-PDE4 inhibitors will yield novel classes of therapeutics and have a novel mechanism of action by maintaining high levels of intracellular cAMP. These inhibitors would target a major unmet medical need in an area where current therapies possess significant toxicity.
Two PDE7 genes have been identified. PDE7A (EC 3.1.4.17) has two isoforms generated by alternate splicing; PDE7A1 restricted mainly to T cells and the brain, and PDE7A2 for which mRNA is expressed in a number of cell types including muscle cells. The isoforms have different sequence at the amino termini, and it is thought that this portion of each molecule is likely to be important for cellular localization of the enzyme. However, the catalytic domain of each PDE7A enzyme is identical (Han, P., Zhu, X. and Michaeli, T. Alternative splicing of the high affinity cAMP-specific phosphodiesterase (PDE7A) mRNA in human skeletal muscle and heart. J. Biol. Chem. 272 (26), 16152-16157 (1997)). Although abundant PDE7A2 mRNA has been identified, the presence of active enzyme in tissues is controversial, as no convincing data shows PDE7A2 protein in situ in the adult. PDE7B (EC 3.1.4.17), a second PDE7 gene family member, has approximately 70% homology to PDE7A in the enzymatic core (Sasaki, T., Kotera, J., Yuasa, K. and Omori, K. Identification of human PDE7B, a cAMP-specific phosphodiesterase Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 271 (3), 575-583 (2000)). Two patents from Cold Spring Harbor Labs (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,896 and 5,977,305) cover the methods of preparation and use of recombinant PDE7A protein. A recent publication describes moderately active PDE7 inhibitors (J. Med Chem. Vol. 43, 683 (2000)). WO 00/68230 discloses certain 1,9 dihydropurin-6-ones derivatives as PDE7 inhibitors.